


toska

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Suatu hari, pada siang yang panas, paket itu datang.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fumate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/gifts).



> **disclaimer :**
> 
>   * Saya tidak memiliki Fall Out Boy dan anggotanya; maupun Sarah Orzechowski (Urie). Saya semata-mata menggunakan mereka sebagai tokoh cerita saya. Semua cerita ini murni fiksional dan tidak ada maksud menghina atau merendahkan siapapun.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Fanfiksi ini merupakan entri **Refresh Festival!** dan dipersembahkan untuk **fumate** , rekan seperjuangan. Selamat Ulang Tahun! ❤
> 

> 
>  

 

 

Suatu hari, pada siang yang panas, paket itu datang.

 

“ _Mr. Wentz?”_

“Ya?”

“ _Kiriman untuk anda, Tuan.”_

“Oh, baiklah.”

“ _Tanda-tangan di sini, Tuan.”_

“Di sini? Ah, kiriman apa? Aku tidak mengharapkan kiriman apapun.”

_“Tampaknya ada seseorang yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menyenangkan Anda.”_

“Oh!”

_“Ya, indah ‘kan?”_

“Nona, apa kau tidak salah kirim?”

_“Hm?”_

“Bisa kau cek lagi?”

_“Untuk Mr. Wentz, 62 tahun, tinggal di St. Benzedrine 201. Aku rasa tidak, Tuan. Instruksi ini jelas.”_

“Ah. Jadi bukan kesalahan, ya.”

_“Anda tidak menyukainya?”_

“Selain fakta bahwa ini dikirim secara anonim?”

 _“Tuan…_ ”

“Semua hal ini aneh bagiku. Aku biasanya berhadapan dengan tukang kirim barang _pria._ Dan sekarang aku menghadapimu dan mendapat _ini_?”

“ _Tuan, Anda tidak sedang bercanda soal seksisme ‘kan? Ini paket Anda. Dikirimkan lewat kami._ ”

“Ya, aku bisa lihat itu.”

_“Dan tidak ada salahnya seorang wanita bekerja di perusahaan antar-barang, Tuan. Ini sudah zaman emansipasi jika Anda tidak menyimak dengan baik.”_

“Baik—baik. Jangan terlalu keras padaku. Aku sudah tua, Nona. Dan kau tahu, umurku sudah terhitung banyak untuk mendapat lelucon seperti ini. Tidak pantas mencandai orangtua, kautahu.”

 _“Aku tidak melihat apa yang lucu di sini, Tuan. Anda mendapatkan_ ini _dan bukankah itu artinya ada seseorang di luar sana yang peduli dengan Anda, Tuan?”_

“Ya ampun, anak muda zaman sekarang. Benar-benar mengujiku. Nona, lihat aku. Kau tahu, aku adalah orang terakhir yang bisa kau harapkan mendapat kiriman semacam ini. Jangan bohong.”

_“Yah, memang—tapi aku rasa bukan keanehan bila kiriman ini memang untuk Anda, Tuan.”_

“Baiklah, aku terima. Lagipula aku butuh sedikit warna untuk rumah tua ini. Tinggal sendiri di rumah reyot, apa yang bisa kau harapkan, eh?”

 

 

Sarah Orzechowski menyunggingkan senyum perpisahan lalu permisi. Sembari berjalan ke arah truk, ia membuka topi yang melindungi kepala dan mengipaskannya untuk mengusir hawa panas. Sarah agak keras hari ini. Biasanya semua berjalan baik. Hari ini, ia hanya kelelahan saja. Ditambah semprotan atasan dan segala tetek-bengek tentang paket lemari es dari Nevada yang tidak pernah sampai. Pekerjaan ini nyaris membuat Sarah kehilangan kesabaran.

Tapi, tidak. Tidak pernah membuatnya lantas ingin berhenti.

Sarah punya tugasnya sendiri.

Setiap bulan, pada tanggal yang sama, ia akan melakukannya. Ah, Sarah tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia merasa beruntung menjadi bagian dari rahasia kecil ini. Hanya kadang, ia lelah berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun.

Untuk sejenak, Sarah bersandar pada badan truk. Pandangnya terarah pada rumah Tuan Wentz. Sepi. Ia tahu, Tuan Wentz pasti akan langsung memperlakukan paketnya dengan hati-hati.

 _Ah._ Sarah menghela napas. _Semoga masih akan ada bulan-bulan lain. Semoga masih ada._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

{ patrick wentz mencium rangkaian bunga itu sekali lagi. }

 

harum.

mawar-mawar ini harum.

dan ia tidak tahu mengapa

mendadak ia merasakan sentakan rindu di dadanya

pada apa,

iapun tak tahu.

dirinya hanya tahu, bahwa getar rindunya

bersisian dengan jantung yang berdetak melemah

hatinya berdesir

ia tidak ingat mengapa

tapi ia ingat rasanya.

 

{ dan patrick wentz terduduk tiba-tiba, kala nyeri menyerang dada. }

 

_jika rindu menyakitkan_

_maka jangan biarkan aku merindu._

{ pandang patrick mengabur. napasnya menyesak. bintang-gemintang meledak di sekitar. }

_jangan biarkan._

{ dan yang terakhir dilihat patrick adalah sang gadis antar barang, menerobos pintu. berteriak. }

_pertemukan saja kami._

_biarkan rindu luluh dalam temu._

{ patrick menggenggam setangkai mawar. damai dalam rindunya. }

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Pertama, pelan—hingga akhirnya menderas menjadi isak. Para perawat memandangnya penuh simpati. Tapi sang dokter tahu bahwa ini hanya soal waktu. Semuanya sudah diprediksi.

“Nona, kami turut berduka-cita.” Dokter itu mengelus pundak Sarah. “Tapi, yakinlah. Ini yang terbaik. Mr. Wentz sudah melalui banyak penderitaan.”

Sarah mengigit bibir. Didongakkannya kepala, menatap sosok pria tua yang tak lagi menghembuskan napas, terbaring di atas ranjang sana. Sudah sebelas bulan, Sarah mengantar karangan bunga baginya. Dikirim secara anonim oleh sang almarhum suami tercinta.

 

_Dia akan kesepian tanpaku._

Dan Sarah ingat, ia bertanya mengapa.

_Dia tak bisa mengingatku, Nona Orzechowski. Jika aku pergi, dia akan melupakanku._

Sarah terpana. Itulah mengapa, ia bertahan. Menahan diri demi antaran setiap bulan yang spesial ini.

_Aku berharap kau akan mengantarkannya pada Patrick, setiap bulan, Nona. Agar ia mengingatku._

Sarah menerima instruksi berisi uang dan alamat rumah tujuannya, kemudian bertanya pesan apa yang harus disampaikan dan atas nama siapa.

_Jangan katakan apapun. Berikan saja bunganya. Mawar merah. Oh, aku tahu itu klise, Nak. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia mengingatku karena kau yang mengingatkannya. Biarkan apa adanya._

Sarah tidak mengerti.

_Aku tidak berharap kau mengerti, Nona._

 

Kilas balik itu terbayang kembali. Ketika Sarah memeluk pria tua itu dengan ramah, kagum karena determinasinya; kagum karena cintanya. Pria tua itu tersenyum. Sarah ingat namanya.

_Pete. Namaku Pete Wentz._

 

 

 

_begitu damai, saat ia pergi._

_dan kini aku mengikuti._

_dan aku mengingat._

_rinduku lebur dalam temu._

_kami bersatu_

_—kembali dan tak akan berpisah lagi._

 

 

**∙ end ∙**

 

 

 

 **toska** (ˈtō-skə);

 _in russian_ : deepest and most painful, it is a sensation of great spiritual anguish, often without any specific cause. at less morbid levels it is a dull ache of the soul, a longing with nothing to long for, a sick pining, a vague restlessness, mental throes, yearning. in particular cases it may be the desire of somebody specific, nostalgia, love-sickness.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> selamat ulang tahun pumet!
> 
> yeay tambah tua deh /ditabok/
> 
> pokoknya kuharapkan yang baik-baik untukmu selalu, tambah menginspirasi sekitarmu, tambah produktif, apapun deh doamu, aku bantu mengaminkan—semua terwujud!
> 
>  
> 
> fic pertama di tahun 2017 dan di bandom pula! aku siap menyongsong tahun 2017 bersama bandom! hore! /o/
> 
> maafkan segala kekurangan pada fic ini huhuh, pengennya nulis yang agak panjangan dan plotnya jelas, cuman—takdirnya begini(?) :’’
> 
> ini diketik spesial buat pumet, agak dadakan dan semi-ngebut soalnya kukira pumet ultahnya pertengahan januari  o)-(
> 
> sebenernya ada kado tahun baru juga, tapi aku webe jadinya berakhir draft (lagi) /kri
> 
> pokoknya makasih banyak udah mau jadi temenku ~~ataubolehkahkupanggilsahabat~~ :’)
> 
>  
> 
> sekali lagi, happy birthday, darl! much loves and best wishes for you! ❤❤❤
> 
> mari kita sama-sama berjuang untuk melawan webe, menangkapi segala plot-bunnies yang berkeliaran dan menjelmakannya menjadi karya agar kita bisa membangun negara bandom berbahasa Indonesia!
> 
>  


End file.
